


Simple Things

by littlemel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemel/pseuds/littlemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100% pure pregnancy schmoop.  No preservatives or additives.  Originally posted April 8, 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Things

"Hey."

Frank rolls over, away from the window. Now the sun's warm on his back instead of his face, and Jamia's standing in the bathroom doorway, in one of his old tees and a pair of boxers he thought he lost on the last tour. Her skin's all shower-pink, her hair wet and wavy around her face. She's grinning, a little goofily.

"Check it out." She turns to the side and rucks the shirt up over her stomach.

The waist of the boxers is tucked under the curve of her belly, where she's always been a little soft, but there's a roundness to it now, a distinct swell. Frank's breathing goes funny.

"Dude," he whispers, returning her smile. He sits up and squirms to the edge of the mattress, makes grabby hands at her. "C'mere."

She pads over, tucks herself between his knees and pushes her fingers through his tangled hair. Sometimes he can still convince her to come back to bed with him in the morning, let him make her a little late for work. He gathers up her shirt in one hand, splays the other on her belly where he can feel her pulse, quick and happy like his own.

Frank blinks up at her, just fucking floored, still and every day, that this is really his life. That he got the girl _and_ the band, the house in the 'burbs, the first of his two-point-eight kids on the way.

"You're growing a _person_ in there," he says, sweeping his thumb over her belly button. Right there, right under his palm. It blows his mind a little every time he stops and really thinks about that.

"I know!" Jamia laughs. Her fingers curl in on the back of his neck. "How fucking weird is that?"

Frank wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a tight hug. "Pretty fucking weird."


End file.
